


M

by IOMOI



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOMOI/pseuds/IOMOI





	M

0

“这样的状况会持续48个小时，两天后他就会消失，不过你的另一个人格不会受到任何影响。”  
合上手里的检查报告，贵利矢把它递给了他面前的永梦。  
宝生医生有些局促不安地接过，然后把别人已经给他完整解释过一遍的事情再确认。他转过头看了一眼另一个自己，然后在对方挑眉并且勾起一个玩味的笑容时叹了一口气。

“一个是永梦，另一个是M？”帕拉德倒是没觉得哪里不对，反倒有些兴奋地开了口。而那两个说不清究竟是不是同一个人的永梦理所当然地捕捉到了这丝细微的变化。  
永梦一想到晚上要和自己还有帕拉德共处一室就觉得前途堪忧，而M则完全没有一点危机意识，向帕拉德要了他手里的游戏机之后就自顾自玩了起来。

可是还没有给永梦杞人忧天的时间，CR就接到了急救电话，他在确认了患者的地点之后要往外跑，却被M叫住了，对方不紧不慢地翘起了二郎腿，依旧是刚才的表情。  
“晚上见，宝生医生。”  
“……”

事情的全程概括起来其实就一句话，永梦在用了双子卡带解除变身之后，另一个人不是帕拉德，而是他自己，准确的来说是他的另一个人格被具现化了。  
而被挤回他体内的帕拉德迅速出现，一脸不解地看着面前两个除了外表以外没有一丝相似之处的人。  
然后他们回到了CR，在一众医生不明意味的眼神下做了检查。

01  
永梦一边擦着头发一边走进卧室的时候，他发现帕拉德和M都坐在他的床上，而且眼神都粘着他。  
“……看着我做什么？”  
“而且，为什么你们都在我的房间？”  
不知道是空间容量的减少让他觉得压抑，或者是别的什么原因，永梦觉得心跳比平时快了一些，甚至有些头昏脑涨。  
不过看起来那两个人并没有接话的准备，他们一左一右地上前把表情迷茫的永梦拉到了床边，然后M拿起了床上被他放着的游戏机开始玩，而帕拉德则像以前一样熟练地开始给永梦吹头发。

听觉淹没在由吹风机发出的声音和游戏音效中，永梦感到异常安心。帕拉德的手在他的发丝中游走，时轻时重的力道是为了让他觉得舒服。闭着眼睛，永梦感受着疲劳如同潮水般向他涌来，几乎就要这么靠在帕拉德身上然后睡过去。  
可是不会有人让他如愿。这个时候才是正正的21点，真正的夜晚还没有开始。

“永梦，还不能睡。”耳边原本显得有些嘈杂的声音不知道什么时候消失了，替而代之的是另一个人的声音，如果是平时，那肯定是帕拉德，可今天不同以往。  
说话的人是M，而当永梦睁开眼睛的时候帕拉德的吻就落了下来，细细地在触碰，在吮吻，他下意识转过头去，然后bugster趁机深入了宿主的口腔。  
这个时候，被那种飘飘忽忽的感觉遮盖的一切慢慢回到永梦的身体里。

加速的心跳，爬升的体温，如同醉了酒一般的头昏脑涨……纷至沓来。  
永梦不知道这是单纯属于他自己的个人感受还是有大部分来自帕拉德和M。大概是因为分离的原因，原本在身体深处的冲突转移到了外部，永梦此刻能从十分的触碰中抓到十二分的快乐。

“来玩吧。”

帕拉德的亲吻没有停过，永梦的耳垂被他含进嘴里，用上下的牙齿贴合然后交替着轻轻地磨，然后舌头往上滑舔过耳朵。  
被夹在中间的人连衣服都没有脱，柔软的纯棉睡衣只是被解开了一半，M坏心眼地将手贴了上去，隔着布料就捏住永梦的两边乳肉，如同找到了新玩具一般揉搓，指腹还时不时在顶端轻重不分地转圈，直到乳头彻彻底底的变硬，甚至有要破的征兆时M才停手。  
他听着耳边永梦难耐的喘息声，直起身凑过去吻上了帕拉德唇，然后将永梦带进自己怀里。  
那个吻足够湿热冗长，是帕拉德偶尔能从永梦那里得到的主动和热情。于是在怀里的人被直截了当抢走的时候帕拉德没反应过来，他下意识因为空落落的感受皱起了眉头，随后抬头。

永梦的上衣已经被脱了下来，而且被M不管不顾的丢下了床，而裤子也不见得有多整齐，它被推到主人的下臀处，私密的地方全部都露了出来。  
已经抬头在往外吐水的性器，还有从未见过阳光因而白皙的大腿根部，永梦的身体在帕拉德原先不知疲倦和满足的情况下已经被开发得足够完全，如今对于刺激的反应也十分迅速。  
M一边再次吻上过永梦肩膀以上被帕拉德留下过痕迹的皮肤，然后在抬头对上帕拉德的双眼时将舌头伸了出来，再次留下湿痕。

“帕拉德…”  
吐字清晰一些的那个是M，而声音模糊间断，还带着小声喘息的是永梦。  
他们同时叫出他的名字，然后M的手抚上永梦的脸，缓慢地下滑，如同在给面前的帕拉德展示他无比熟悉的身体。  
带着水色又有些红肿的双唇，下巴，喉结，永梦在M怀里颤抖着小口喘息，被轻轻擦过的地方就如同触电一般。  
锁骨，胸膛，然后毫不避讳地滑向了小腹。

帕拉德感觉被扼住了喉咙，他的心跳也在变快，原本可以在和永梦合为一体的时候可以暂缓的渴在此时疯狂地爬满他的循环。

可M就好像感觉不到他的急切一样，慢悠悠地握住了永梦的柱身，上下摩擦了数下之后对顶端的小口下了手，不过一会儿就让永梦颤抖着射了出来。  
高潮后的永梦身体似乎还沉浸在那种熟悉的快乐里，可M不会等他，那只握着他的手再次往下滑，然后沾着他的体液的手试探着插进了他的后穴。

“帕拉德，过来。”  
熟悉但是又不一样的声音几乎让帕拉德失去控制，他在将自己和他们的距离缩小的同时也让自己身上的衣服化作数据消失在了空气里。  
进入体内的手指轻车熟路的找到了敏感点，永梦瘫软着身体在M怀里，因为他的润滑动作过于激烈而再次拔高自己呻吟的声音。

“把你的手也插进来。”话音刚落，永梦双眼中还含着被刺激出来的眼泪，他想开口阻止却来不及，帕拉德的手指已经跟着M的一起再次插入他的深处，一深一浅一前一后的，不约而同地摩擦着他体内最敏感的地方。  
“哈……啊…不……不要……”  
被M和帕拉德一起进入的明确意识让他觉得自己的血液开始燃烧，羞耻心隐隐作痛的同时又没有办法去抵抗心理上和身体上的快感。  
他觉得自己的心脏几乎就要破体而出，可是没有。永梦的拒绝没有作用，反而像是邀请，手指也因此越变越多，就好像是要试探他最深的极限在哪里。  
已经习惯了被插入的后穴花了些力气去消化这样的对待，然后在所有手指都抽出的时候颤抖着，挤出象征着食髓知味的汁液。

“帕拉德……帕拉德…”永梦的声音在发抖，带着哭腔，他叫着属于自己的bugster的名字，希望能从空虚的感觉中解放。帕拉德俯下身亲吻永梦有些汗湿的头发，然后再次下移。

帕拉德的亲吻持续了很长时间，永梦甚至因为窒息带来的头晕而必须推开他。在眼前发黑的恐慌感过去之后情潮再度涌来，永梦任由帕拉德和M摆动他已经用不上力气的身体，然后在迷迷糊糊中他蹭了蹭M的脖子。

被抱着换了个方向的时候永梦上身还是由M搂着，而帕拉德则扶住了他的腰，没有丝毫犹疑地进入他的深处。熟悉又强烈的快感从结合的地方不断地满溢出来，永梦的脸埋在M的颈窝里，可这也无法掩盖他的声音，于是他们亲吻。  
耳边是帕拉德的声音，不太清楚，但是永梦知道他嘴里咀嚼的是自己的名字。

M半跪着，他的身体和永梦的贴在一起，如同一对亲密的双生子。他们交缠着，然后M在听着肉体撞击的声音和呻吟时自己将手指伸向了后穴处。  
一样的，那是永梦的也是他的。  
手指毫不费力地就插了进去，然后轻而易举地找到了埋藏不深的软肉，不分轻重快慢的摩擦着，酥麻感和一阵阵痉挛迅速出现。  
于是他开始分不清究竟是永梦还是自己。

扑通。扑通。扑通。  
是谁的心跳。

再次射出来的永梦已经彻底失去对身体的控制了，情欲一波又一波地冲刷着他，软绵却又没有停止的迹象。  
M将他压在身下，两人的位置进行了对换，然后永梦双腿间的东西再次落入M手中。他从中汲取到舍弃羞耻心后的快乐，而M也同样。

“舒服吗？”  
他点头。  
他们交缠在一起。

此时，距离M消失，还有36个小时。

02

永梦靠在浴缸里，脸色发红，不知道是热水的原因还是别的。他慢慢地滑下去，直到水没过他的嘴，然后也没过多久，他就像是被踩到了尾巴的猫一样瞬间直起了身体，抬起的手抚上了额头，忍不住叹了口气。  
早上他没有听到闹钟的声音，醒来的时候早已过了平日里赶去医院的时间，心慌意乱的从床上起来的时候身体传来的反应让他一阵羞耻，结果连上衣都没来得及穿就被M拉住了手。对方好像是被他吵醒了，永梦觉得有些过意不去，打算开口道歉的时候却被堵住了嘴。  
他不好做出反应，正好帕拉德打开了房间的门，尴尬被一扫而空，他正打算问为什么帕拉德不叫他起床，bugster就一脸轻松地说出了理由。  
“我已经给永梦请好假了哦。”

这句话的确可以解释为什么闹钟没有响，也没有人叫永梦起床，但是当回过味来的时候他才意识到，电话对面是谁对他来说都不太妙。  
他和帕拉德的关系在CR确实已经是公开的了，但是在M出现之后突然请假，就算不往那方面想，多少也会觉得奇怪。  
双手捂脸缩成一团的宝生医生突然无法想象自己明天去医院的时候该如何面对别人。然后过了不知道多久，空气都好像凝固了一样，他突然在M和帕拉德的注视下，什么都没穿，脸色麻木的出了房间，往浴室走去。

在浴缸里放满了热水，永梦坐进去的时候水晃晃悠悠的溢出了一部分，他没去管，还忍不住回想了一遍刚才的事情，心跳因此变快，于是干脆不再去想，大脑放空了泡着。  
然后浴室的门突然在没有任何预兆的情况下被打开。  
“永梦。”  
一听就知道是M，永梦自暴自弃的继续敞开了靠在浴缸里，有气无力的回了一声“嗯”。  
随意套了一条睡裤，M上本身赤裸着就这么走近了。那些显眼的痕迹落在眼里，一部分还是自己留下的，想到这，永梦又止不住的开始脸红。  
于是他闭上眼，努力试图再次清空大脑，可M没让他如愿，直接蹲了下来，贴着他的耳朵开始说话。  
“永梦和我，交换身份吧？”  
闻言，永梦不得已还是睁开了眼睛，可他不明白是什么意思，一脸疑惑的看着对方。  
“你难道不想多看看自己主动的时候帕拉德的表情吗？”  
这话一出，永梦终于抓到了端倪，然后顷刻间大脑当机，花了几秒才开始重新运转。M的表情没什么奇怪的，反倒带着一丝期待。

然后那些稀少但是足够清晰的记忆止不住地在脑海中出现，帕拉德满脸的惊喜，还有陡然失速的心跳，湿漉漉又黏糊的热，握住腰的双手，还有耳边一直没停的“永梦”。  
“兴奋起来了？想到之前的事情了吧。”  
“……”  
毫不留情的点破了永梦的窘况，M脸上写着满满的得逞，视线还毫不避讳地落在了对方的双腿间。  
“我就当你这是答应了？”  
永梦缩起了身体，强行避开了M似乎是在侵犯他的目光，然后轻轻点了头。

04

被永梦一把按在墙上的时候帕拉德没来得及做过多的反应，瞬间变调的心跳不过片刻就被压制住，他不知道是自己的还是对方的。  
亲吻的姿态是强势的，带着一丝违和感，但是很快就被抹去。帕拉德显得很乖巧，在柔软的舌头探进来的时候接上去。双眼对上的时候如同石子落入水中，波澜荡到最深处。

一吻结束，帕拉德能感受到永梦变得有些不稳的呼吸，正不断地洒在他的皮肤上，然后衣服就被解开了，用嘴。  
“永梦…？”  
低下头的时候永梦也在看着他，眼神毫不掩饰。帕拉德感觉自己的心跳在变快，这次不是谁的，就是他本能的反应。数据凝结而成的衣服完全可以不用那么费力气，但是他没有阻止的想法。  
湿润发红的嘴唇，送上来的时候被他吮吻，和平时舌头不经意间舔过不一样，其中必定会微微发烫，并且有些肿，还有几乎细不可闻的抽痛。  
对于永梦的感受让帕拉德抑制不住的兴奋，衣服落地的时候也没有人给它注意。而帕拉德则是保持着足够的温顺被永梦牵到了床上。

随着柔软的床因为重量下陷，M也贴了上来，两人一左一右地把帕拉德夹在了中间。此时的气氛暧昧得让人喘不过气来，帕拉德想要从中挣脱，掌握主权，却被永梦按了回去。  
“今天的帕拉德完全属于我们，我和M。”  
说着，永梦的吻蜻蜓点水般落在了帕拉德脸上，手却并不安分地往下滑，贴在bugster已经勃起的性器上摩擦。  
“帕拉德已经做好准备了呢，真是个好孩子。”  
毫不掩饰的欲望在那张脸上出现，让人硬得发疼。

05

两边耳朵都传来被亲吻舔舐的感觉，就连牙齿滑过时的尖锐和摩擦都是同步的。帕拉德摆在身侧的两只手被控制住，一边扣着一个人，耳边的水声随后下移。  
同样的触感被完美复制在了脖颈上，下颌骨和下巴也没有被放过，帕拉德在亲吻到来的时候抬起头，以便让他们可以更轻松地贴近。  
然后帕拉德的双手被抬起，从身边两个永梦的脸开始，一路被掌控着往下滑。在到达胸口的时候bugster得到了宿主的吻，一个接着第二个，热情和内敛羞涩尝着全都是甜的。

接触到皮肤的感知在亲吻结束后没有戛然而止，帕拉德的手被拉着继续往下，然后在碰上已经有些湿的性器时绕了上去。毫不费劲地取悦着手中的身体，帕拉德有些意犹未尽地舔了一下嘴唇，然后腿间的柱身被两只手同时握住了。

“永梦！”  
突如其来的刺激让帕拉德开了口，却不知道究竟是在叫谁。耳朵上传来呼吸的热度，他听见同样的声音。  
“帕拉德在叫谁？”  
被情欲滚过的声音有些沙哑，听上去却让人耳尖一抖，帕拉德没能控制住手上的动作，在不断触碰敏感点之后让两个人都射了出来。然后他将右手边的永梦拉进了怀里，没有迟疑的吻了上去。  
被诱惑剥掉了温顺的表象，帕拉德的吻带上了侵略性，没有一点要让永梦喘息的意思，他对他的渴求已经要破体而出。

刚释放过的M倒在一边喘气，浑身上下都颤抖着，这是高潮来过的证明。他回过神抬起视线看过去的时候永梦已经被帕拉德亲到浑身发软了，唾液顺着嘴角滑出来，眼角也有了水迹。  
然后两人终于分开，帕拉德咬上了永梦的耳朵，手也从赤裸的背脊一路往下，直至强硬地掰开臀缝，没有任何的预告和缓冲余地，手指就已经插进了怀里人的后穴，其意图之明显，动作也显出了霸道。  
“永梦，我是在叫你。”

掌下的身体帕拉德再熟悉不过了，耳边的呻吟就是证明。他熟练地挑起永梦的情欲，不停地用手指撞上那一点，在确定进入时不会让对方受伤才抽手而出。  
“接下来是惩罚游戏时间。”  
双手可以完全握住纤细的腰，帕拉德没有犹豫，直接把自己送入深处。已经足够适应他的身体轻松地接纳了他，并且迅速开始附和。他最清楚如何让这具身体为他生动，他比他自己还要清楚。  
熟悉又猛烈的快感从和帕拉德交合的地方蔓延开来，没有一点减缓。永梦无法控制自己，开始扭动身体迎合他的抽插。

“我分得清永梦和M哦，只是永梦主动的样子太可爱了，我一点都不想打断。”  
和有撒娇意味的声音完全不匹配，帕拉德的动作丝毫没有迟缓，也没有要留一点余地的碾过柔软的内侧，撞击迅速又用力，而且每次都狠狠地撞上那一点再捅进最深处，每一下都能榨出更多的汁水，就算在永梦已经射出第二次以后都没有停下来的意思。  
帕拉德看着永梦红着眼睛流泪，喘息呻吟的间隙还用那样，带着哭腔的声音叫自己的名字，这让他难以自控。

多到已经算是折磨的快感在帕拉德射进他身体里的时候暂时有所减缓，永梦的大脑一片空白。而那头的帕拉德并没有停下来的打算，他将永梦安置好了之后直接转头将M压在了身下。  
牙齿在皮肤上摩擦着留下痕迹，就好像要把身下的人吃进嘴一样，而手也一刻不等地探向了隐秘的去处。

M仰面躺着，一条腿被帕拉德直截了当地抬起架在肩膀上，被进出的时候快感迅速冒了出来，他甚至都没有时间去对两人的姿势挑刺。  
双腿都被抬起的时候身体也被填满，M没有顾忌，直接在帕拉德的冲撞下放开了声音，而一个吻在身体被折叠到极限时开始。浑身酥麻发烫，M能感觉到自己正在发抖，甚至能用后穴描绘出帕拉德的形状。

“帕…拉德…嗯啊——”  
身体被彻底分开，浑身上下都敏感至极并且被好好的照顾着，M心中掠过一丝戏弄帕拉德的后悔，然后迅速被漫上来的快感淹没。  
小腹上已经一塌糊涂了，可帕拉德的手还握着M，不停地摩擦着刚射出过的东西，这让他的手也不可避免的被弄湿。  
双手捏紧了身下的床单，M对双重的快感毫无招架之力，只能颤抖着接受已经溢出的部分。

“帕拉德。”  
声音就在耳边，舌头舔过耳朵的感觉在此刻被放大，身后的人刻意地在撩拨他。  
帕拉德转头亲吻永梦。

06

隔天宝生医生依旧因为带病在身而缺席。


End file.
